Acquaintance
by KeepBeef
Summary: Yang dia lakukan saat ini tidak diijinkan kan? Tidak membangunkan Tuannya dipagi hari. Makan semeja dengan Tuannya. Memperhatikan Tuannya makan. Memperhatikan Tuannya makan tanpa berkedip. Ya! Dia melanggar semuanya. A ChanKai Fict
1. Chapter 1

Acquaintance

Chanyeol x Jongin

Romance

M

"Kau bosan, Jong."

"Aku tidak. Hanya saja dia selalu tak ada untukku."

Percakapan.

Mereka adalah Jongin dan Jongdae. Teman kental itu tengah makan malam di rumah Jongin, dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun mewah dimeja makan.

"Iya. Bahkan saat ulang tahunmu, hanya kue ini yang datang." Jongdae mencolek kasar kue yang lilinnya masih menyala itu.

"Kenapa kau yang marah?" tanya Jongin. Ia melihat Jongdae memotong kue pemberian kekasihnya tanpa izin.

"Carilah pacar yang lain, Jong." Jongdae bicara sambil menjilati krim disekitaran kue yang sudah dipotongnya.

Jongin bahkan tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Ia hanya bingung, kemana saja kekasihnya itu sampai hampir tak punya waktu untuknya.

"Aku cinta dia." Jongin ikutan memotong kue dan memakannya.

"Ini enak juga." Komentar Jongdae.

Jongin terkekeh dalam pikiran kalutnya.

Bahkan lilin itu masih menyala.

E

X

O

Jongin dan Jongdae sedang bermain game saat seseorang datang kedalam rumah.

"Hai." Sapa Jongin.

Itu kekasihnya.

Ia mendekat lalu mencium pelipis Jongin sedikit lama dan bergumam tentang rasa rindunya terhadap kekasih coklatnya itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Dan Jongdae tak sudi melihat kekasih temannya itu. Ia hanya ingin menendangnya agar menjauhi Jongin tapi nanti malah dia yang ditendang Jongin.

Jongin mengajak pria itu kekamarnya, meninggalkan Jongdae yang kesal bukan main.

E

X

O

"Kau tak harus pergi kan?" Jongin menahan nada bicaranya. Rasa-rasanya ia bisa saja memukul kekasihnya ini.

"Aku harus, sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaanku. Ini investasi besar yang ayah berikan padaku. Kalau ini berhasil, ayah akan menjadikanku CEO."

'Eat shit and die, Man!' batin Jongin kesal.

Mereka bertemu setelah dua minggu lebih hilang kontak.

Hari ulang tahun Jongin ditemani Jongdae dan kue kiriman kekasihnya ini.

Dan sekarang pria itu minta izin untuk pergi ke Hungaria untuk apa tadi dia bilang?

Sempurna sudah.

Jongin menatapi kekasihnya. Lalu kekasihnya membalas dengan perkataan.

"Aku akan meminta seorang pengawal pribadiku untuk menemanimu."

Jongin langsung bangkit dan berteriak.

"Apalagi itu? Pergi saja kau sana!"

"Sayang, aku janji tidak akan pergi lama." Dia memeluk Jongin erat.

"Terserah."

E

X

O

"Sudah kubilang putuskan saja dia."

Jongdae masih dirumah Jongin. Dan itulah jawabannya atas cerita Jongin tentang hal yang dia dan kekasihnya perdebatkan sebelumnya.

"Walaupun dia kaya raya seperti itu, kau tidak akan hidup tenang."

Lalu Jongin melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Kenapa terdengar seperti aku baru saja membunuh?"

Jongdae tertawa lebar.

"Iya juga." Lalu tertawa lagi.

Keadaan tetap hening sampai Jongdae bertanya.

"Kapan orang suruhannya itu datang?"

E

X

O

Dari tadi ponsel Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Tapi pemiliknya malah tak acuh dan meneruskan acara memasak sarapannya.

"Maaf!" seru seseorang, terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Dipintu dapur.

Jongin sangat terkejut begitu sadar ada orang lain dirumahnya.

"Siapa kau?" seru Jongin balik.

Disana ada seorang pria, menggunakan setelan rapi dan ada earpiece ditelinganya.

"Anda Kim Jongin?" tanya pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" desak Jongin.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Diutus oleh kekasih Anda untuk berada disekitar Anda selama itu mungkin." Ujarnya kalem.

"Saya telah menelpon Anda, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dan saya langsung masuk." Tambahnya.

Jongin masih tidak percaya kekasihnya benar-benar mengirim seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Padahalkan Jongin punya Jongdae yang bisa selalu ia panggil ketika butuh.

Tidak mau pusing, Jongin memilih berbalik dan kembali memasak. Kejadian barusan membuat ia sangat kelaparan.

"Anda butuh bantuan?" itu suara Park Chanyeol. Dia disamping Jongin sekarang.

Jongin mendelik kencang.

"Jangan mengagetkanku." Geramnya.

Park Chanyeol langsung membungkuk dan berujar 'Maaf'.

Tapi Jongin harus mengatakan 'Iya' dulu baru Park Chanyeol itu bangkit dari kegiatan membungkuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Kata Jongin pelan. Ia segan diperlakukan seperti Tuan besar begitu. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Saya harus." Jawab Park Chanyeol.

Jongin yang sedang memegang spatula menghela napas pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Jongin berkata sambil menoleh.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Jangan bertanya saat aku bertanya padamu."

"Maaf."

Lalu Jongin menggigit tali apronnya saat melihat Park Chanyeol itu kembali membungkuk bersalah.

"Sudah, duduk saja disana." Perintah Jongin. Ia menunjuk meja makan.

Dengan patuh Park Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi pada meja makan bundar tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin mendekat dengan dua buah piring berisi omelet dan bacon.

Satunya ia letakkan didepan Park Chanyeol dan yang lainnya ia makan.

Park Chanyeol terperangah.

Apakah kekasih Tuannya ini baru saja memberinya sarapan?

Benarkah begitu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Anda menyajikan saya sarapan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Jongin melihat Park Chanyeol menatapnya nanar.

Lalu pria tinggi itu berdiri disamping meja makan.

"Saya tak pernah dilayani oleh orang yang seharusnya saya layani. Anda begitu baik. Terimalah hormat dan abdi saya." Ujar Park Chanyeol lantang. Lalu ia membungkuk penuh sampai menyentuh lantai.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?'

E

X

O

Jongin adalah seorang penulis, ia bekerja pada sebuah tempat percetakan dan editing. Hari-hari ia lakukan untuk mengumpulkan inspirasi dan menyalinnya. Beberapa tulisannya sudah beredar di internet dan surat kabar. Biasanya ia menulis artikel tentang pemerintahan dan keseharian.

Tapi yang sangat ia sukai adalah mengarang cerita fantasi.

Hal yang tidak akan terjadi dikehidupan nyata.

Menulis juga membuatnya tenang. Apalagi setelah mengahadapi kekasihnya dan menangani kebun teh milik orang tuanya.

Jongin tinggal sendiri di Seoul, sedangkan orangtuanya ada di Busan. Beberapa waktu ia habiskan bersama orangtuanya dikampung halaman. Lalu dia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk melakukan aktifitas menulisnya.

Ia lebih sering bekerja dirumah karena pekerjaannya yang begitu fleksibel.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam proses penulisan sebuah novel fantasi karangannya. Dia tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan hal itu.

Tok, tok.

Pintu kamar Jongin diketuk pelan.

Begitu Jongin menoleh, Park Chanyeol sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman sopan.

Memang kebiasaannya tidak menutup pintu kamar saat sedang didalamnya.

"Saatnya makan malam, Tuan." Ujar Park Chanyeol.

Jongin langsung melihat jam di layar komputernya dan sedikit terkejut. Kalau sudah menulis dia akan melupakan segalanya. Termasuk perutnya yang sudah sakit karena terlalu lama tidak diisi.

Dan Jongin bangkit keluar kamarnya diikuti Park Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Tapi Jongin tiba-tiba bingung.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku untuk makan malam?"

"Karena saatnya makan malam, Tuan." Jawan Park Chanyeol kalem.

"Lalu apa yang akan dimakan? Aku saja belum memasak."

"Saya sudah memasakkan Anda makan malam, Tuan."

Jongin menatap Park Chanyeol sangsi.

E

X

O

"Kau pengawal atau koki?" kata Jongin pelan menatap Park Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya.

Meja makannya penuh dengan masakan olahan daging dan sayuran. Juga ada buah diwadah lucu.

Jongin rasa ia ingin menghabiskan semuanya.

"Saya harus bisa melakukan apapun untuk Anda, Tuan." Balas Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri?"

Park Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Duduk disana dan ayo makan." Gumam Jongin geram.

Walau ragu, Park Chanyeol tetap duduk disamping Jongin untuk makan.

Park Chanyeol itu sudah dilatih untuk menghormati majikannya, sekarang Jongin lah majikannya.

Dia juga pasti tau bahwa majikan dan bawahan memiliki derajat yang berbeda. Status sosial yang berbeda pula.

Tapi kenapa Tuannya yang satu ini sangat..

"Wah, ini enak sekali." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Ia menatap Park Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kau memang koki, Bung!" lanjutnya bersemangat. Membuat Park Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit pada duduknya.

"Kenapa tak keluar saja?" ujar Jongin tepat sebelum sepotong daging asap memasuki mulutnya.

Park Chanyeol berhenti dari kunyahannya.

Jongin berkata sesuatu?

"Maaf?" balasannya.

"Apa enaknya menjadi pelayan?" Jongin jelas bukan sedang bercanda.

Park Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menjadi koki terkenal, membuka restoran dan menjadi bebas dengan pikiranmu."

Dari pandangan Park Chanyeol, Jongin sepertinya tidak suka dengan jalan hidupnya.

"Menjadi pelayan keluarga Tuan Besar sudah menjadi pekerjaan turun temurun dikeluarga saya."

Alis Jongin bertubrukan.

"Kukira anak muda sepertimu suka hal yang baru. Setelah bekerja dengan bangsawan selama itu, keluargamu pasti bukan kekurangan uang untuk membuka perusahaan baru."

Gaya berbicara Jongin membuat Park Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Bekerja disana adalah keharusan dikeluarga saya. Itu adalah kebanggaan dan hasil dari perjanjian sejarah antar keluarga."

Jongin mengunyah dagingnya dengan cepat. Dia semacam tidak suka dengan hal-hal seperti hutang budi antar keluarga.

Lalu diam.

Park Chanyeol berdeham.

"Apa yang Anda sukai untuk sarapan pagi?"

"Panggil aku Jongin."

"Baik, apa yang Anda sukai untuk sarapan pagi, Jongin?"

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal. Setidaknya itu membuat kau terlihat seperti orang normal."

Perkataan Jongin mengagetkan Park Chanyeol?

Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak normal?

Park Chanyeol sibuk meredam amarahnya. Kekasih tuannya ini memang keliatan tidak suka akan kehadirannya. Tapi apakah harus berkata bahwa ia bukan orang normal?

Apa definisi orang normal menurut penulis berbeda?

Keheningan seakan memperparah perasaan Park Chanyeol, ia ingin marah.

Tapi padam seketika saat Jongin menyebut namanya.

"Kau sudah merapikan kamarmu,Chanyeol?"

TBC

Cerita ini sudah cukup lama menjadi project saya. Ini Chapter satunya kelar dan kepastian lanjutannya belum saya pikirin/?

Jadi siapapun yang suka silahkan review..

Oh iya, saya belum bilang kalo yang gasuka juga boleh review. Biar ada bumbu nya, if you know what i mean XD

Will you?


	2. Chapter 2

Acquaintance

Chanyeol x Jongin

Romance

M

Setelah Jongin sebagai Tuan Park Chanyeol memanggilnya Chanyeol. Kita juga harus ikut kan?

Chanyeol itu sedang bingung sekarang, dia terus melihat punggung Jongin yang berjalan santai didepannya. Mereka akan kekamar Chanyeol, kata Jongin.

Tapi Chanyeol kira dia akan tetap tidur di kediaman Tuan Besar lalu pagi sekali akan kembali menemani Jongin. Dia saja tidak bawa pakaian ganti. Bagaimana ia menyampaikan susah hatinya ini pada Tuannya, Jongin.

"Ini kamar yang bisa kau tempati. Jangan khawatir, ini bersih." Kata Jongin membukakan pintu kamar tamu dirumahnya itu untuk Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tau bahwa suruhan pacarnya akan tinggal dengannya, tapi kalo mau menemani sebisa itu mungkin harus tinggal bersama kan?

Tapi Chanyeol tambah gulana. Dirinya baru saja membiarkan tuannya untuk membukakan pintu. Pelayan macam apa dia?

"Tuan Jongin." Ujar Chanyeol

"Jongin." Tandas tuannya.

Chanyeol jadi bergetar.

"Maafkan saya atas kelancangan ini, tapi saya tidak akan menginap." Ia berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas. Padahal Jongin jadi bingung.

"Kau lupa membawa barangmu?"

"Ya, seperti itu Tuan."

Menurut Jongin, Chanyeol itu agak bebal. Apa susahnya memanggil nama.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya besok." Tapi Jongin terdengar memaksa.

"Atau kau bisa menginap lain kali?"

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana leganya napas Chanyeol sekarang. Tuannya tak marah sedikitpun.

"Saya akan mulai berkemas esok hari. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Tuan."

Chanyeol membungkuk.

Jongin menjitak kepala belakangnya sambil menggeram.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang gundah lagi karena Tuannya merajuk.

"Apa yang salah?" gumamnya.

Di ujung lorong lantai dua itu Jongin juga menggumam "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan? Aku pernah dengar itu dibandara saat pesawatnya delay."

E

X

O

Tapi walaupun ada orang lain didalam rumahnya, Jongin tetap tidur nyenyak dan dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapi.

Dia juga bangun lebih siang. Padahal inspirasi pagi sangat menguntungkan untuk projek novel fantasinya.

Dia melakukan aktifitas bangun tidur seperti biasa. Hanya saja jadi beda saat melihat ada Chanyeol diruang makannya. Sedang menata meja.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Maaf saya tidak membangunkan Anda.' Ucap Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kearah Jongin.

"Kau dari mana?" gumam Jongin.

Dia terdengar posesif. Sudah mengerti kalau dia adalah 'Tuan'.

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem, dia selalu begitu ngomong-ngomong.

"Saya sudah memindahkan barang saya ke ruangan yang Anda tunjukan kemarin sebagai ruangan saya."

Alis Jongin mengerut. Chanyeol bicara apa sih?

Tapi Jongin tetap mendekat kearah meja makan. Disana sudah seperti meja prasmanan dipagi hari disebuah hotel berbintang.

"Aku akan naik beberapa kilo setelah ini." Gumam Jongin sambil menggigit sebuah garpu saat ia duduk.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Anda tidak suka?"

Jongin mengernyit aneh. "Aku tidak bilang tidak suka. Kau tau aku suka masakanmu."

Jongin mulai makan dengan baik saat Chanyeol melihatinya.

"Orang-orang akan bertambah berat badannya saat dia bahagia kan?"

Jongin hanya berkata pelan tapi Chanyeol berbunga bukan main.

"Makanan enak membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Bukan hakekat seorang pelayan untuk mendapat pujian.

Tapi Chanyeol enggan memahami itu sekarang.

Karena Jongin melakukan itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ayo nikmati Brunch bersama."

Jongin otomatis membuat Chanyeol duduk dan memegang sendoknya.

Dirumah Jongin, Chanyeol sudah melanggar banyak aturan luhur pelayan.

Yang dia lakukan saat ini tidak diijinkan kan?

Tidak membangunkan Tuannya dipagi hari.

Makan semeja dengan Tuannya.

Memperhatikan Tuannya makan.

Memperhatikan Tuannya makan tanpa berkedip.

Ya! Dia melanggar semuanya.

E

X

O

Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk berdua disofa ruang rekreasi. Menonton tv dan menggunakan pakaian kasual.

Hanya saja Chanyeol masih canggung, dia jarang menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos didepan Tuannya.

Tapi Jongin kan pemaksa, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Jongin tanpa melihatnya.

"Saya bersekolah di akademi khusus pelayan."

"Oh ya?" Jongin agak sangsi, untuk apa sekolah pelayan.

Tapi setelah meninjau Chanyeol lagi, akademi itu terdengar keren.

"Diajari memasak juga?"

"Semuanya, Tuan."

Akhirnya Jongin muak juga.

"Namaku Jongin."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar.

"Maafkan saya."

"Informal saja, aku tidak suka."

"Maafkan aku."

Jongin melirik Chanyeol, kalau Chanyeol yang bilang kenapa jadi geli.

"Jongin mau makan sesuatu untuk cemilan?"

Nah, bunyinya tambah aneh.

"Harusnya kau bilang, 'Apa kau mau makan sesuatu untuk cemilan?' kalau yang seperti tadi itu aku terdengar seperti anakmu."

Chanyeol hanya menunduk bergumam minta maaf lagi.

"Aku bisa mengambil cemilanku sendiri." Jawab Jongin akhirnya. Ia berlalu kedapur dan balik dengan snack ringan.

Tapi kaget saat Chanyeol bersuara

"Kau tidak boleh makan itu, Jongin!"

Chanyeol seperti kesetanan mendekatinya, Jongin jadi tambah kaget.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" serunya. Memeluk bungkusan cemilannya. Takutnya Chanyeol akan mengambil.

Tapi Chanyeol benaran mengambil cemilannya dan membawanya ke dapur.

Jongin mengikuti dengan bingung dan kesal.

"Hei, itu makananku." Serunya saat melihat Chanyeol membuang snack ringan itu ketempat sampah.

"Kau tidak bisa makan ini. Kau tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol mewanti, menatap Jongin dimata.

"Kenapa? Kan aku beli sendiri."

"Tapi snack seperti itu menggunakan pengawet, perasa, dan pewarna buatan. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengaturku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebadan-badan.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Dia mengatur Tuannya dengan membuang makanannya. Bahkan menggunakan nada yang ditinggikan untuk mencapai argumennya. Pelayan macam apa dia.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar bukan main, dia bisa saja dibunuh Tuannya atas kelancangan yang barusaja dia lakukan. Ia akan disebut sebagai pelayan tidak tahu diri, dia akan mempermalukan leluhurnya sebagai keturunan pelayan yang setia.

Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya, kalau beliau tahu.

Chanyeol tetap menunduk, Jongin bersuara.

"Padahal itu cemilan terakhirku. Aku belum beli lagi."

Tundukan kepala Chanyeol makin dalam, melihatnya saja membuat Jongin pegal.

"Aku bisa saja mengambilnya kembali, tapi aku tidak mau makan itu."

Dada Chanyeol sakit, jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras.

Yang benar itu adalah Chanyeol takut.

"Karena Chanyeol melarangku."

Jongin berbicara dengan nada main-main. Tapi terdengar aneh oleh Chanyeol. Apakah tuannya marah atau tidak. Tidak jelas.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya-"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku makan untuk cemilan?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol, dia ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Chanyeol itu lawak sekali.

"Apa Chanyeol?" tuntut Jongin, soalnya Chanyeol hanya diam.

Chanyeol bergetar dikakinya, tapi suaranya jelas.

"Saya akan membuatkannya untuk Anda."

Akhirnya Jongin tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Nah begitu lebih baik."

Chanyeol terheran, dia kira Jongin marah dan akan mengadukannya pada Tuan Besar. Tapi dari awal Jongin memang berbeda kan?

"Aku tunggu di ruang tv ya." Pesan Jongin lalu berlalu. Tapi kembali berbalik untuk mengatakan, "Dan Chanyeol, panggil aku Jongin." Dengan senyuman tulus dan pergi.

Kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya, ia terduduk dilantai saat itu juga. Hidupnya seperti hilang setengahnya.

"Jongin."

E

X

O

Jongin sedang menunggu Chanyeol dengan cemilan buatannya sambil menonton tv.

Saat itu, ponselnya berdering.

Ada yang menelpon.

Kekasihnya.

"Ya?" jawab Jongin, ponsel ada ditelinganya.

Dia tertawa sedikit mendengar suara itu.

Karena dia lupa.

Lupa punya pacar.

TBC

Saya emang suka nelantarin cerita. Idenya sih ada kalo dipikirin. Tapi saya jarang mikir soalnya. LOL

Sampai disini, kekasih Jongin masih anonim ya. Soalnya saya pengen bikin gitu. Hehe

Sebenernya saya tipe yang ga bakalan merubah alur cerita seperti yang readers mau. Saya bakal tetap dengan pendirian awal saya, biasanya.

Tapi kalo baca review mah tetep aja suka bimbang. Maunya nurutin kemauan kalian semua. Tapi bakalan bingung dong saya entarannya.

Terus juga, saya ga bakal bilang kalo yang review dikit ff saya ga bakal lanjut. Karena saya menulis karena saya suka, bukan karena orang lain suka maka saya harus bikin lebih banyak lagi. Itu juga kenapa walau diteror saya tetep lamban dalam nyelesain tulisan.

Maaf ya.

Tapi barusan saya baca lagi semua reviewnya.

GYUSATAN | | bibblebubblebloop | gliterally-me | Wiwitdyas1 | redfly | Siangels kai | jihyunk16 | M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 | Mutiara Park | HoMin 'EL | thedolphinduck | Karen Ackerman | Joy Wu.94 | ytrisdia | KaiNieris | | jungdongah | aranesiia | Kamong Jjong | cute |Kangji | Jongin48 | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | Bocah Lanang | afranabilacantik | steffifebri | chotaein816

Ah, bahagia itu sederhana kan?


End file.
